Blackmail
by AlecFabray
Summary: Rachel es víctima de un chantaje por parte de alguien que jamás pensó que sería capaz de hacer tal cosa para los motivos que deseaba Faberry y algunas escenas de Brittanna. Para mi tristeza y dolor nada de lo que tiene que ver con Glee me pertenece AU.
1. Capítulo 1: La Foto

Quinn entró a la casa luego de un largo día de trabajo. Estaba ansiosa por ver a su querida Rachel, quien desde hacía un mes se había convertido en su esclava. Sonrió ampliamente mientras recordaba cómo había chantajeado a su pequeña morena.

Rachel estaba tranquila en su camerino mientras repasaba el libreto de la película, en la cual era protagonista, cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse la hizo alzar la vista y voltear para ver quién había entrado. Al observar a su mejor amiga, Quinn Fabray, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

¡Quinn! ¡Qué alegría verte! Rachel dejó el libreto en la mesilla para pararse, caminó hasta donde la rubia y le dio un abrazo. Quinn sonrió ampliamente.

Hola enana. Al separarse Quinn le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Y, ¿A qué se debe tu inesperada visita? Preguntó la más chica, mientras se sentaba en el sillón de cuero negro en forma de L.

Pues, tenía que hablar algo muy importante contigo murmuró Quinn a la vez que tomaba asiento junto a Rachel, quien frunció levemente el ceño. Ante su silencio Quinn volvió a tomar palabra pues, me encontré con una foto muy interesante sonrió maliciosamente.

Quinn sacó una foto de su bolsillo y se la enseñó a Rachel una foto en la que estaba completamente desnuda, Rachel quedó en shok y miró a Quinn asustada.

¿Có…. Cómo tienes esa foto? Preguntó con dificultad.

Digamos que Finn me la pasó murmuró luego de que terminaran y bueno, ahora la tengo yo, tengo muchas copias Quinn miraba a Rachel con una sonrisa de suficiencia pero puedo no publicarla a cambio de algo agregó.

¿Qué cosa? Rachel habló asustada.

Serás mi esclava, tanto sexual como en todo lo demás.

Rachel sintió que todo daba vueltas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba.

¿Por qué me haces esto, Quinn? La voz quebrada de Rachel hizo que Quinn soltase una pequeña risita.

Te deseo, Rachel, te he deseado desde la graduación, además que quiero que seas completamente mía le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa entonces, volviendo a lo importante ¿Aceptas o arruino tu imagen?

Rachel comenzó a pensar en cuál era la mejor opción, dejar que Quinn hiciese lo que fuese que quisiera con ella o que arruinase su imagen de por vida.

Acepto la voz de Rachel no era más que un susurro.

Quinn sonrió ampliamente, sacó un contrato que había mandado a hacer a Quinn, su mejor amiga la cual era abogada y también tenía a su propia esclava.

Luego de aclarar los puntos Quinn se fue con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

¡Rachel! Gritó Quinn mientras se adentraba al departamento.

Al cabo de unos minutos Rachel hizo acto de presencia, iba vestida con una lencería roja, que hizo que Quinn se pasase la lengua por su labio superior, unos tacones de aguja negros, además de que estaba maquillada de una forma espectacular.

Pero que bien te ves, querida susurró Quinn acercándose a la chica y colocando sus manos en sus caderas, para luego apegarla a su cuerpo y acariciar con su nariz el cuello de la castaña.

Gracias, ama murmuró con dificultad Rachel a la vez que cerraba los ojos, odiaba eso, no le gustaba que ella le tocase, pero siguiendo con las reglas dadas le colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, Quinn sonrió sobre su piel.

Iré a ducharme, espérame en tu cuarto susurró en su oído para luego soltarla y darle un fuerte azote en su trasero, caminó por el pasillo hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta de su cuarto.

Rachel caminó temblando hasta el cuarto en que ella dormía, se colocó en la posición que a Quinn le gustaba y aguantó las ganas de soltar un sollozo.

Se sentía tan mal con ella misma, odiaba tanto esa situación, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse detrás de ella y sintió su piel se ponía de gallina ante las distintas cosas que Quinn podría desarrollar en esa sesión de sexo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Sólo Sexo

Quinn se tardó un largo rato para ir a encontrarse con Rachel, sonrió al verla en la posición que tanto le gustaba, dejó el maletín que llevaba en la mano sobre un mueble que había en el lugar, tomó una fusta y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Rachel.

-Acuéstate en la cama, Rachel- ordenó la rubia, Rachel se levantó y se recostó en la cama sin mirar a Quinn, quien comenzó a pasar la fusta por sus muslos- me encanta verte así- dio un pequeño, pero fuerte, golpe en la parte interna del muslo de Rachel, provocando que la pequeña morena hiciera una mueca de dolor.

Luego de dejar varios golpes más en distintas partes del cuerpo de Rachel, Quinn amarró sus manos a la cabecera de la cama, dejándola aún más vulnerable, se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y comenzó a acariciar sus costados, inclinándose para dejar besos y mordidas en su cuello, Rachel soltaba alguno que otro gemido, mientras sentía que su parte íntima comenzaba a ponerse sumamente húmeda.

Quinn llevó una de sus manos a la braguita de Rachel y sonrió al notarla en ese estado, llevó sus labios a su oreja y le susurró en el oído:

-Te gusta, ¿Verdad pequeña?- mordisqueó levemente su lóbulo a la vez que introducía dos dedos en ella sin previo aviso, arrancado un gritico de sorpresa, los movió en círculos rápidamente y luego los sacó, para levantarse y caminar hasta el maletín que había traído, lo abrió y sacó de él un consolador, regresó a la cama donde estaba su morena y la terminó de desvestir, abrió sus piernas y comenzó a pasar su lengua por la intimidad húmeda de Rachel, quien sólo se dedicaba a gemir.

Cuando vio que el cuerpo de Rachel comenzaba a temblar indicando que estaba pronta a la culminación tomó el consolador y lo introdujo sin previo aviso, sonrió al verla así toda a su merced, adoraba esa imagen de Rachel sudada y temblorosa gracias a ella, aunque a Quinn le dolía, porque siempre había deseado que la castaña correspondiera los sentimientos que nunca había manifestado, se maldecía a sí misma día y noche por tener que haber hecho tal cosa para conseguir mantener a Rachel a su lado, pero sabía que era la única forma; el grito de placer de Rachel la sacó de sus pensamientos, volvió a sonreír y besó los labios de la chica, acarició su mejilla y le sacó el consolador, luego, lentamente, la desató, se recostó a su lado y se quitó la pequeña tanga que traía puesta, se abrió de piernas y miró por un segundo a Rachel antes de hablar:

-Vamos, luego de que me hagas venirme con tu lengua nos tomaremos una ducha, comeremos y dormirás conmigo esta noche- Rachel quería gritar y llorar pero no se atrevió, simplemente comenzó a pasar la lengua por la feminidad de la rubio que acariciaba su cabello mientras ella se dedicaba a complacerla, se concentró en jugar con su clítoris y luego con sus labios, dejando mordiscos de cuando en cuando en sus muslos.

Lo único que Quinn hacía era gemir fuertemente, estaba completamente sonrojada y sudada, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar para luego de unos pocos minutos liberarse, Rachel no paró hasta que Quinn le indicó; cuando la rubia se recuperó se levantó y mandó a Rachel abrir la ducha, en la cual ambas se bañaron, luego tomaron una cena rápida y fueron a la cama.

Rachel estaba atrapada por los brazos de Quinn que la rodeaban con suma fuerza, tenía la vista fija en la ventana, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Volteó un momento para ver el hermoso rostro de la rubia, a la cual le acarició la mejilla; desde que vio a Quinn por primera vez había quedado flechada, pero jamás se animó a decírselo, se sentía imbécil, odiaba saber que Quinn sólo la quería de manera sexual, no tenía los mismos sentimientos que ella tenía hacia la rubia, se dedicó a seguir llorando en silencio hasta que se quedó dormida con su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia y sin saber que ambas compartían mismos sentimientos.

* * *

Antes que nada siento mi desaparición, estaba de viaje y justo llegué hoy.

Gracias por sus reviews, me han animado a continuar la historia:3

No soy muy buena con las partes de sexo, dado que nunca las había escrito en forma lésbica, espero que no esté mal.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap y trataré de actualizar pronto.

Pásense por mi otra historia es QuinnXOcc y AleciaXPuck:3

Estoy pensando en hacer una nueva historia Faberry y quiero tener dos personajes más, así que si lo desean pueden escribirme a mi correo:

mavalen8

Alecia.


End file.
